


Transformation (Can be a Happy Word)

by LearnedFoot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Families of Choice, Found Family, Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: It is not until Morgan than Nebula understands transformation can mean rebirth rather than remolding, growth rather than shattering to pieces.
Relationships: Nebula & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Ocean Witch, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Transformation (Can be a Happy Word)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fencesit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/gifts).



Nebula knows transformation. The word is built into her body, stitched into her limbs. It is what her father did: ripped her apart and melded her back together until she was transformed into the daughter he wished he had. He made her better, stronger, deadlier—

Worse.

It is not until Morgan than she understands transformation can mean rebirth rather than remolding, growth rather than shattering to pieces.

It starts with Stark, holding the baby out for her to see. It’s there in his soft smile, bright eyes, the way his shoulders are, for the very first time since she met him, relaxed. She thinks: this is a man transformed.

(She also thinks: _this_ is what a father should be, and wants to cry. She does not, because that is something her own father beat from her long ago.)

Then it is Morgan, so much bigger every time Nebula comes by. From squishy babbling grub to toddling grabby creature to little human; tiny, inarticulate, but unmistakably of her kind. Soon the little girl’s eyes light up with recognition whenever Nebula visits. She has a smile to match her father’s, and the intelligence, too.

(One visit, she recites every planet in her little galaxy, then makes Nebula describe all the planets she knows, and does not lose patience as the list goes on and on. The next, it’s bugs, and then birds, as if she’s trying to suck up all the information in the entire known universe.

This, Nebula realizes, is what it’s like to grow up without having your curiosity torn from you and replaced with metal parts.)

It is years before she sees the transformation in herself. When she does, it comes from such a simple thing: a request from Stark to watch Morgan for a night, so he and Pepper can celebrate their anniversary, “like actual grown-ups, for once.”

“But why me?” Nebula asks, because surely they must have better options. Rhodey is off on a mission, but Happy is always free. Or Natasha, even. Anyone but herself, cold and unprepared.

Stark’s eyes crinkle the way they do when he’s delighted. “She asked for ‘Aunt Nebula’ specifically. Come on, it would make her day.”

Nebula’s voice catches; all she can do is nod. “Of course,” she grunts, but she does not think the harsh attitude fools him.

Still, it is not until he leaves that she allows herself to cry.

(She had not known tears could be so happy.)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is loved (including any typos you catch...I wrote a lot in the last few weeks, I imagine there are some.)
> 
> This was originally written for an exchange, and re-dated for author reveals. I'm sorry if you've seen it already.


End file.
